CHANGE
by Valswift
Summary: Restu yang tidak diterima Sehun membuatnya berani berbuat nekat. Namun, keadaan berubah semakin memburuk. Ia dipisahkan secara paksa dengan orang yang dicintainya, membuatnya berubah 180 derajat. You can find in Wattpad
1. chapter 1

"Chanyeol, ini aku. Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang," Baekhyun memegang ponselnya di tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan satunya bergerak mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Bantuan apa?" Sahut Chanyeol dari seberang. Tatapannya masih terfokus pada jalanan, sedangkan telinganya terus mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun melalui speaker di mobilnya.

"Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Sekretaris Kim tiba-tiba saja memberitahukan kepulangan direktur yang mendadak dari Amerika. Kau tahu betul kan kalau direktur perusahaanku sangat perfectionis, dan sekarang aku sedang mencari laporan bulan kemarin sebelum memberikannya padanya. Dan artinya aku harus lebih dulu menemukan berkas itu sebelum kedatangannya. Ah, sialan! Dimana berkas itu," gerutu Baekhyun saat tidak mendapatkan juga berkas yang dicarinya. Ia kembali mencari ke lemari lainnya.

Sedangkan di seberang sana, Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan kekasihnya yang manis.

"Intinya aku memintamu untuk menjemput sepupuku di bandara. Dia ada di penerbangan dari Beijing. Mungkin akan tiba sekitar 20 menit lagi. Bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Ia mengapit ponselnya di antara telinga dan bahunya. Kedua tangannya terlihat sibuk memilah-milah berkas dan membaca judul jurnalnya dengan cepat.

"Hhmm, biarkan aku melihat schedulku dulu. Kau meminta bantuan pada kekasihmu yang sibuk ini secara mendadak, aku tidak tahu dapat membujuk sekretarisku untuk mengubah jadwalku atau tidak."

"Diam kau, bodoh! Jelas-jelas kerjamu hanya duduk-duduk saja dan mengamati pantat-pantat wanita yang bergoyang- oh! Aku menemukannya," mata Baekhyun berbinar seketika. Ia memegang ponselnya dengan tangan kiri dan memegang berkas laporan di tangan kanan. Ia berjalan keluar ruangannya sambil terus mengoceh dengan Chanyeol. Tujuannya sekarang adalah Sekretaris Kim, memberikan laporan yang diperlukan, dan ikut menyambut direkturnya di pintu utama perusahaan.

"Bagaimana, ya... Aku sedikit tidak yakin, mengingat kau baru saja mengataiku bodoh," Chanyeol menyeringai membayangkan wajah kesal Baekhyun.

Benar saja, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai keramik dengan kekanak-kanakkan. Tanpa ia sadari, hal tersebut membuat kakinya melangkah lebih cepat. Namun, begitu sampai di ruangan Sekretaris Kim seharusnya berada dan tidak mendapati pria dewasa itu, ia langsung merubah haluannya menuju pintu utama perusahaan. Mungkin orang-orang sudah berkumpul untuk menyambut kedatangan direktur, begitu pikirnya.

"Kau tidak mau membantuku? Begitu?" Suara Baekhyun sarat akan ancaman. Membuat Chanyeol diam-diam menahan jeritan gemasnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi jika kau mau untuk membuka pahamu dan mendesahkan namaku keras-keras malam ini, mungkin aku dapat mempertimbangkannya," seringai Chanyeol.

"YAK, DASAR KAU MESUM BODOH!!" Jerit Baekhyun. Namun ia segera menutup mulutnya begitu matanya menangkap sosok sang direktur yang ditunggu-tunggu berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Begitu matanya menatap sekitar, ia menyadari bahwa para pekerja berdiri di sisi kiri kanan jalan masuk, dan ia tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah jalur itu. Jalur yang harusnya dilalui sang direktur, jalur yang membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan sang direktur.

Mata sipitnya membulat. Bahkan telinganya tak dapat mendengar tawa penuh goda dari Chanyeol saat mata sang direktur menyipit dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

Oh, matilah kau Byun!

Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil Lamborghini-nya dan mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. Hal itu sukses menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di bandara tersebut. Ya, setelah Baekhyun yang tidak menyahuti panggilannya di telepon tadi secara tiba-tiba, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjemput sepupu Baekhyun.

Ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menjauh dari parkiran. Matanya yang tertutup kacamata hitam menyusuri jadwal penerbangan. Dan benar saja, penerbangan dari Beijing menuju Korea telah tiba sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Sekarang Chanyeol bingung bagaimana cara menemukan sepupu Baekhyun yang dari Beijing itu.

Matanya celingukan. Walaupun ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencarinya saat wajahnya saja Chanyeol tidak tahu. Dan sialnya Baekhyun belum sempat memberitahukan nama orang yang harus ia jemput saat di telepon tadi. Double shit!

Sempat terpikir dibenaknya untuk berbalik badan dan menjauh, namun ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Bagaimana jika nanti Baekhyun merajuk dan tidak memperbolehkannya untuk menyentuh kekasihnya yang mungil itu? Oh, tidak, terima kasih. Chanyeol masih menyayangi 'burungnya'.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk mampir di salah satu kafe terdekat. Karena keadaan hampir seluruh dinding kafe terbuat dari kaca, memudahkan Chanyeol untuk melihat lalu-lalang di sepanjang terminal keberangkatan.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya bermaksud memanggil pelayan. Seorang pelayan wanita mendatanginya dan menanyakan pesanannya dengan tangan yang membawa notes kecil beserta pena.

"Satu Americano," ucapnya. Begitu pelayan itu menjauh, Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya, melepas kacamata hitam yang sejak tadi bertengger di hidung mancungnya dan mengaitkannya di kaos v neck yang dipakainya.

Tangannya merogoh kantung celana jins untuk menemukan ponselnya. Siapa tahu Baekhyun sudah dapat kembali dihubungi. Ia tidak ingin berada dalam keadaan sulit ini lebih lama lagi. Tangannya bergerak lincah mencari nama Baekhyun di kontak ponselnya. Begitu mendapatkannya, jarinya langsung mengetuk tombol pemanggil, lalu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Terdengar nada sambung untuk beberapa waktu. Merasa gusar, Chanyeol hampir saja mematikan sambungan telepon sebelum suara kekasihnya itu menyahut dari seberang telepon.

"Ya, Chan?" tanyanya. Entah mengapa suaranya lebih pelan dari biasanya, namun Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas. Diam-diam Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Baek, aku ada di bandara. Kau meminta bantuanku tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa. Bagaimana aku tahu yang mana sepupumu di saat aku sama sekali belum mengetahui wajahnya. Ka-"

"Diamlah, kau. Aku sedang dalam bahaya sekarang. Dan itu semua karena kau." Terdengar hening untuk beberapa waktu. Chanyeol menatap ponselnya yang menampilkan panggilan masih berlangsung, kalau-kalau Baekhyun telah memutuskan sambungan. "Aku akan mengirim fotonya. Bye, aku mencintaimu," dan sambungan terputus. Begitu saja. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terpekur masih dengan posisi yang sama. Tangan yang menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga walaupun panggilan sudah terputus. Perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya, sambil menyumpah serapah dalam hati.

'Awas kau ByunBaek, habis kau nanti malam. Ku pastikan kau tidak akan dapat berjalan selama seminggu ke depan.' Dan Chanyeol menyeringai akan pemikirannya sendiri. Bahkan ia tak peduli telah menakuti pelayan yang datang membawakan pesanannya.

Sambil menyesap Americano-nya, tangannya menimang-menimang ponsel, menunggu kiriman foto seperti yang dijanjikan Baekhyun tadi.

Sebuah tepukan dirasakan Chanyeol di bahunya. Membuat lelaki bertelinga lebar itu menoleh mencari sang pelaku dan mendapati seorang lelaki cantik tengah menatapnya penuh ragu.

"Ya? Apa kita saling mengenal?" tanya Chanyeol langsung. Sedangkan lelaki di hadapannya hanya terdiam. Tatapan lelaki itu berganti-ganti dari ponselnya lalu ke wajah Chanyeol, dan ke ponselnya lagi. Begitu terus sampai Chanyeol jengah juga pada akhirnya.

"Ah, ternyata benar. Kau Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Aku mengenalimu dari foto yang dikirim Baekhyun," ucap lelaki cantik itu, membuat dahi lebar Chanyeol mengerut. Lalu seakan tersadar sesuatu, lelaki cantik itu menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Maaf. Kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman. Seharusnya Baekhyun sudah memberitahumu tentangku, kan?" gumam lelaki itu. Ia lalu membungkukkan badannya 450 ke arah Chanyeol. "Annyeonghaseyo, Xi Luhan imnida. Sepupu dari Byun Baekhyun," ucap lelaki cantik itu. Ia menegakkan badannya lagi dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata rusanya yang cemerlang.

"O-oh. Kau sepupu Baekhyun yang dari Beijing itu?" sungguh, Chanyeol merasa terlihat bodoh sekarang. Saat Luhan mengangguk, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau tidak percaya, harusnya kau melihat foto yang dikirim Baekhyun. Aku menyuruhnya untuk mengirim fotoku pada orang yang akan menjemputku," ucap Luhan seakan mengerti keraguan Chanyeol.

Ddrtt...

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia menggeser kunci layar dan langsung membuka pesan MMS dari Baekhyun. Mungkin saja itu foto Luhan. Chanyeol menunggu untuk beberapa saat hingga foto itu muncul dengan antusias. Saat foto itu mulai nampak, wajah Chanyeol berubah keruh seketika.

"Apa-apaan si ByunBaek itu? Dia ingin mempermainkanku?" gerutu Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan yang mendengar gumaman samar Chanyeol walau tidak terlalu jelas.

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada. Kau tidak ingin duduk? Aku ingin menghabiskan kopiku dulu," tawar Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Luhan. Lelaki cantik itu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan meletakkan kopernya di samping kursi. Setiap gerak-gerik lelaki itu selalu ditangkap oleh mata bulat Chanyeol.

'Tidak heran, dia memang cantik seperti ByunBaek-ku.'

"Kau tidak ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi berusaha mengusir kecanggungan. Balasan yang ia dapat hanya gelengan pelan dari Luhan. Membuat Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Menurut pemikirannya, sepertinya sepupu Baekhyun itu sedikit pendiam.

Baik, Chanyeol menarik kembali kata-katanya. Ternyata kedua saudara sepupu itu tidak ada bedanya.

"Aaaakkkhh! Uri Lulu. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga. Kyaaa!!!"

Chanyeol mengorek-ngorek telinganya yang terasa tersumbat. Lenyap sudah pemikiran Chanyeol tentang Xi Luhan yang pendiam. Lelaki cantik itu bahkan sama parahnya dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya tanpa ada percakapan lagi, Chanyeol langsung mengajak Luhan pergi ke apartemen Baekhyun karena memang begitulah permintaan kekasihnya itu. Bahkan di sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diselimuti keheningan. Tapi begitu mereka tiba di tempat tujuan, semua berubah.

Mereka berpapasan dengan Baekhyun di depan pintu apartemen tepat saat pintu telah dibuka oleh lelaki mungil itu. Dan bencana itu pun dimulai.

Oh, yeah. Bahkan mereka masih berada di depan pintu apartemen saat kedua saudara sepupu itu mulai berteriak-teriak histeris. Mereka harus dipisahkan. Sekarang juga, atau akan menimbulkan kerusuhan dari penghuni lainnya.

"Kita seharusnya masuk dulu. Luhan harus istirahat, dia pasti kelelahan, Baek," peringat Chanyeol membuat kedua lelaki mungil yang tengah berpelukan ria itu menoleh.

"Ah, benar. Aku sampai lupa. Ayo kita masuk," ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik Luhan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol beserta koper besar Luhan di depan pintu. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Chanyeol menggandeng koper itu dengan penuh perasaan.

'Setidaknya aku tahu perasaanmu saat ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Sama seperti aku yang ditinggalkan oleh ByunBaek-ku,' gumam Chanyeol. Mungkin dia sudah mulai kehilangan akal hingga mengajak benda mati seperti koper berbicara, bahkan berkata seolah-olah koper itu memiliki perasaan. Menyedihkan.

Begitu Chanyeol berhasil membawa masuk koper Luhan dan telah menutup pintu depan, ia langsung dihadang oleh kekasihnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol saat mendapati Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam di depannya.

"Aaah, terima kasih banyak uri Yeolli. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Luhan nanti tanpa bantuanmu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak kesulitan saat mencarinya, kan?" serbu Baekhyun sambil bergelayutan di pelukan Chanyeol seperti koala. Kakinya dilingkarkan di pinggang lelaki tinggi itu dan lengannya mengitari leher Chanyeol, sedangkan tangan Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh.

"Yaah, begitulah. Foto yang kau kirimkan sangat tidak membantu," ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan kecupan di pipi kanan Baekhyun.

"Hah? Kenapa dengan fotonya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, membiarkan Chanyeol yang sekarang beralih mengecup pipi kirinya.

"Kau pikir bagaimana caraku untuk menemukan seseorang dengan bantuan foto yang hanya menampilkan punggungnya saja?" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun gemas.

Sedangkan lelaki itu masih memproses maksud perkataan Chanyeol.

"Apa? Hanya punggungnya? Oh, astaga, Yeolli. Aku salah mengirim foto. Hahaha," gelak Baekhyun kencang. Chanyeol yang awalnya ingin marah seketika ikut tersenyum melihat tawa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun. "Awas, kau. Hari ini di kamarmu sampai pagi," bisiknya sambil menepuk pantat Baekhyun pelan. "Dan ku pastikan kau tak akan menolak." Lalu memberi gerakan meremas yang membuat Baekhyun meremang.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju salah satu pintu berwarna pastel yang merupakan kamar Baekhyun. Ia membuka dan menutup pintunya kembali menggunakan kaki. Tanpa perlu untuk mengunci pintu, Chanyeol membanting Baekhyun ke kasur yang empuk hingga tubuhnya terpantul beberapa kali. Dengan segera Chanyeol mendekat dan mengungkung tubuh lelaki mungil itu di bawah kuasanya.

"Chanyeol, ada Luhan. Dia baru dat- hmmpptt"

Chanyeol menabrakkan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun. Melumatnya kasar seakan tak ada hari esok. Tak lama ia memisahkan tautan mereka, menciptakan saliva yang menjadi jembatan penghubung bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Baek," gumam Chanyeol di depan bibir Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja," balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Menciptakan malam yang panas tanpa memedulikan sekitar. Dan tak memedulikan tamu yang belum genap satu jam berada di apartemen itu.

"Sialan, sialan sekali mereka," gerutu Luhan sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kepalanya ditutupi menggunakan bantal guna menghindarkan suara-suara penuh dosa yang berkumandang di apartemen itu.

TBC

Ff hunhan pertama wkwk. Semoga suka. Cerita ini juga udah dipublish di wattpad. Jadi mungkin akan lebih cepat update di sana daripada di sini.


	2. chapter 2

Rusa Manly dan Albino Yehet

"Jadi kau ingin mencari pekerjaan di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil terus mengaduk nasi goreng kimchi yang hampir jadi di wajan.

"Yaah, begitulah. Aku tidak ingin hanya berpangku tangan dan menumpang segalanya padamu. Setidaknya aku bisa membelikan bahan-bahan makanan atau ikut membantu membayar tagihan listrik, Baek," sahut Luhan malas. Wajahnya di rebahkan di atas meja makan dan menjadikan tangannya yang terlipat sebagai bantal. Ternyata lelaki cantik itu masih setengah sadar.

Luhan tidur dengan pulasnya dan terbangun saat letak matahari sudah berada pada puncaknya. Namun ia masih merasa mengantuk dan terlihat lingkaran hitam samar di bawah matanya. Tentu saja, walaupun ia berhasil tidur setelah terus gelisah mendengar suara-suara yang ditimbulkan oleh sepupunya dan kekasih tingginya itu, tetap saja ia merasa masih mengantuk karena ia baru berhasil tertidur setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

Baekhyun melirik Luhan melalui bahunya dan hanya dapat bergeleng kepala. Luhan tidak pernah berubah. Bahkan ia membawa kebiasaannya sejak di China sampai sekarang. Lelaki cantik itu selalu bangun tidur dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk meminta makan. Tanpa membasuh wajah dan menyikat gigi. Bahkan untuk membersihkan beleknya saja Luhan terlalu malas untuk itu. Ewh, menjijikkan.

Beberapa menit yang dilalui dengan keheningan, akhirnya Baekhyun mematikan kompor dan menyajikan makanan di piring. Ia membawa kedua piring itu ke meja makan dan meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mengambil air minum dan gelas. Sepeninggal Baekhyun mengambil minum, perlahan Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap lapar ke arah nasi goreng kimchi yang tersaji dengan rapi di depannya. Bahkan makanan itu masih mengepulkan asap samar yang menguarkan aroma nikmat, membuat perut Luhan berbunyi keroncongan. Ia memang belum sempat memakan apapun sejak kedatangannya kemarin.

Diam-diam Luhan menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Ia menyendok sedikit nasi goreng dan mengangkatnya untuk kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Namun, sendok itu hanya tergantung di udara saat tiba-tiba saja ada mulut lain yang menerobos untuk melahap nasi goreng di sendoknya. Ya, si Byun Cabe.

"Nyamm... yak! Aku tahu kau belum membasuh wajahmu dan menyikat gigi. Ewh, dasar jorok. Pergilah untuk membersihkan dirimu, Lu. Kau benar-benar bau," dengus Baekhyun dan mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Luhan yang masih terdiam dengan sendok yang masih mengudara.

"Yak, kau!" Teriak Luhan. Ia membanting sendok hingga beradu dengan piring dan menimbulkan bunyi ribut. Namun lelaki cantik itu tetap menuruti perintah Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dekat dapur sambil mengumpat kasar dalam bahasa ibunya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Cantik~" ucap Baekhyun dengan sengaja menyaringkan suaranya saat menyebutkan kata 'cantik' diiringi dengan nada riang.

"Fuck you!" Teriak Luhan menyahut dari kamar dari.

Baekhyun menyeringai. Tangannya menyendok nasi goreng dan membalas perkataan Luhan sebelum menyuapkannya ke mulut.

"No, Lu. Just Chanyeol the only one who can fuck me."

Dan Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar nada menjijikkan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol bilang akan membantumu saat hari pertamamu bekerja di tempatnya. Kau akan menerima pekerjaan itu?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan sambil terus memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Hm," gumam Luhan sebagai balasan. Bahkan ia tidak merasa harus menoleh ke arah Baekhyun karena lelaki cantik itu tengah sibuk bermain game di ponselnya.

"Lu, ini terakhir kalinya aku bertanya padamu, dan aku serius. Kau benar-benar akan menerima pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menoleh sesekali kepada Luhan.

Luhan menurunkan ponselnya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Baek, tidak ada yang lebih ku cintai selain musik. Dan menjadi DJ merupakan salah satu bentuk realisasi dari itu. Dan jika kau mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku, kenapa kau harus khawatir? Maksudku, pemilik pub itu adalah Chanyeol - kekasihmu. Kenapa kau tidak memercayai keamanan yang ditawarkan olehnya?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, Chanyeol tidak selalu akan berada di pub dan mengawasi orang-orang sialan yang mendekatimu. Kau tidak bisa terus bengantung dengan Chanyeol, dan kau terlalu lemah untuk melindugi dirimu sendiri," Baekhyun menghela napasnya lemah.

"Baek, sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi. Keputusanku sudah bulat," putus Luhan. Ia membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela dan menatap keramaian di balik kaca mobilnya. Mengabaikan eksistensi Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas berada dalam lingkup yang sama dengannya. Bahkan sekarang ia tidak memiliki mood untuk menyambung game yang dimainkannya tadi.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menghela napasnya lelah. Matanya masih sesekali melihat ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Huh. Aku hanya khawatir, Lu. Kau tahu betul aku akan menjagamu dengan seluruh kemampuanku. Aku sangat menyayangimu, begitu juga dengannya, Lu."

Tubuh Luhan menegang seketika. Tatapannya berubah kosong, seakan jiwanya baru saja tersedot keluar dari raganya. Dan seakan menyadari itu, seketika saja perasaan bersalah melingkupi hati Baekhyun.

"Ah, Lu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengungkitnya di percakapan kita," sesal Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum miris. Menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja yang mana membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baek. Ini sudah tiga tahun dan semua telah kembali seperti seharusnya," ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Namun senyuman itu terlihat begitu dipaksakan, dan Baekhyun sangat menyadari hal tersebut.

Luhan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Pub tempat tujuan mereka mulai terlihat dari kejauhan berkat lampu mewahnya dan keramaian yang mengelilingi tempat tersebut.

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk dan memberikan kuncinya kepada petugas pub. Lalu mengajak Luhan untuk segera turun.

Begitu Luhan keluar dari mobil dan menatap bangunan di depannya, mulutnya hanya dapat terbuka dan matanya berbinar penuh kekaguman. Bahkan ia langsung melupakan kesedihannya begitu melihat kemewahan dari pub tempatnya akan bekerja itu.

"Lu? Ayo, Chanyeol pasti sudah menunggu di dalam," tegur Baekhyun membuat Luhan kembali ke realita. Ia mengangguk singkat dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun memasuki bangunan mewah itu.

Seketika musik menghentak, bau alkohol, dan asap rokok langsung menyapa indra penciuman Luhan. Ia sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke pub dan semacamnya sejak ibunya menikahi seorang pria disiplin dan tegas yang mengadakan jam malam untuknya dan saudara tirinya. Sekarang ia baru merasakan yang namanya hidup kembali. Tidak salah ia memilih untuk mengungsi ke Seoul dan hidup bersama Baekhyun.

Kakinya terus melangkah mengikuti Baekhyun. Mereka melintasi dance floor yang padat oleh orang-orang yang sibuk meliukkan tubuhnya untuk memotong jalan menuju sofa khusus di pojok ruangan, tempat Chanyeol telah menunggu mereka, dan hal tersebut berhasil membuatnya tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang Baekhyun.

Begitu sibuk mengejar ketertinggalannya, tiba-tiba Luhan merasa dorongan dari belakangnya, membuatnya terhuyung sejenak. Saat sudah dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali, ia kembali mendapat serangan berupa sikutan dari sisi kirinya, membuatnya kembali terhuyung dan rebah di dekapan seseorang.

"Akh!" Ringisnya merasakan ngilu pada rusuknya yang tadi terkena sikutan.

"Hei, santai saja Sayang. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana," sebuah suara berat memasuki indra pendengaran Luhan. Membuat lelaki cantik itu mendongak untuk menatap orang yang tengah mendekapnya. Dan Luhan nyaris mengumpat begitu mendapati lelaki tampan itu sedang menatapnya dengan nakal.

Ya, tampan. Luhan akui lelaki itu tampan. Alis tebalnya, mata tajamnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir merah tipisnya, dan rahang tegasnya yang terlihat kokoh. Kulitnya yang sepucat pualam terlihat menggoda di terpa sinar kerlap-kerlip lampu disko yang menggantung di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Luhan tersentak saat lengan kokoh lelaki itu menyentaknya untuk berdiri dengan tegak. Namun lelaki itu tetap tidak melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Luhan meskipun lelaki cantik itu sudah mampu berdiri sendiri dengan tegak.

"Maaf," gumam Luhan dan berbalik untuk melepas kungkungan lelaki itu dan menjauh mencari sepupunya. Namun lelaki itu kembali menyentak Luhan untuk berbalik menghadapnya, membuat Luhan membulatkan mata rusanya yang cemerlang.

"Aku..." ucap lelaki itu pelan. Ia melarikan sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Luhan kembali, sedangkan tangan lainnya bergerak menyeret dari kening Luhan hingga pipi lelaki cantik itu.

"... sangat suka matamu," lanjutnya membuat Luhan semakin membulatkan matanya.

Lelaki pucat itu menahan tengkuk Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Begitu bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, lelaki itu kembali bersuara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita habiskan malam ini bersama?"

Ucapan lelaki itu menyambar Luhan bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Apa dia baru saja dilecehkan? Apa lelaki ini menganggapnya sama dengan lelaki dan wanita murahan lainnya?

Hanya satu kalimat yang terlintas di kepala Luhan.

Fuck off!

TBC

Udah, segitu aja dulu. Kayaknya udah pada bisa nebak kan siapa cowok brengsek yang berani grepe-grepe Lulu?

Buat awal gua kasih fast update. Tapi entaran, kayaknya bisa sampai setahun sekali wkwk #pengalaman.

RnR pleaseu


End file.
